En une fraction de secondes
by Cissyaliza
Summary: OS basé sur l'épisode "Après la guerre", imaginant les réactions des personnages à l'agression don Don est victime.


**En une fraction de seconde**

DON

Jamais sans doute il ne pourrait oublier le regard froid, impitoyable de cet homme, pas plus que la douleur qui le crucifiait alors qu'il gisait au sol à la recherche d'un souffle qui le fuyait.

Pourtant tout avait plutôt bien commencé et son esprit en déroute lui restituait fidèlement les dernières heures : la planque avec Nikki à côté de lui, leurs plaisanteries sans méchanceté et puis l'appel qui les avait amenés à la maison.

Comme d'habitude, les déductions de son génie de petit frère s'avéraient exactes . Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu, c'était de se trouver devant quatre hommes lourdement armés d'uzi et munis de gilets en kevlar. De vrais pros de la guerre plutôt que des cambriolages.

Malgré tout ils s'en étaient tous sortis sans une égratignure…. jusque là.

David et Colby étaient de l'autre côté de la maison et il s'était détourné de Nikki quelques instants, juste le temps d'appeler l'ambulance pour le propriétaire des lieux qui gisait à terre, inconscient mais, selon la jeune agent, vivant.

Il y avait eu comme un bruissement dans son dos, puis un cri inarticulé et il avait alors interrompu son geste, renonçant à appeler pour se retourner vers sa partenaire afin de savoir ce qui se passait.

L'homme s'était matérialisé devant lui avant même qu'il l'ait vu venir. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir. Même pas le temps de porter la main à son arme, de tenter un geste pour se défendre. Il avait eu l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing magistral juste à la lisière du gilet pare-balles, dans le flanc et tout de suite, tandis que son téléphone lui échappait des mains, ils avait poussé un cri étouffé, ouvrant la bouche en cherchant désespérément à happer l'air qui semblait avoir déserté ses poumons.

Le regard de l'homme était glacé, sans pitié, aucune émotion n'habitait ses prunelles : pas plus le regret de ce qu'il faisait, que la peur ou même la joie qu'il aurait pu ressentir à s'en prendre à un agent fédéral. Non, un vide reflétant son manque d'âme. Et tandis que ses jambes se dérobaient sous lui et que soudain le visage de son agresseur le dominait, lui prouvant qu'il tombait, Don sentit le froid de la lame dans son flan et il comprit que ce n'était pas un coup de poing qu'il avait reçu.

Puis, d'un geste tout aussi rapide, son agresseur retira le poignard et à ce moment-là seulement la douleur éclata en lui. Il s'effondra au sol, la bouche ouverte, essayant désespérément de respirer, de reprendre le contrôle. Mais la douleur devenait de plus en plus violente, de plus en plus assassine et il se sentait partir en même temps qu'un grand froid l'envahissait.

Il pensa soudain qu'il aurait dû prendre le temps d'aller parler avec Charlie plutôt que de lui envoyer Nikki pour avoir les résultats de son enquête, et puis il aurait dû aller dîner avec son père, la veille au soir, comme celui-ci le lui avait demandé. Mais il était englué dans son enquête sur les attaques de domiciles et lui avait dit que ce serait pour une autre fois. Y aurait-il jamais une autre fois ?

Il tentait désespérément de garder les yeux ouverts : il savait que s'il s'endormait il était perdu. Il lui sembla entendre un cri, des voix qui s'interpellaient. Il avait l'impression qu'on le malmenait, qu'on le secouait. Il gémit lorsqu'une douleur brutale lui transperça de nouveau le flan droit, comme si on le frappait une dernière fois.

Il y avait une voix, une voix qui lui parlait d'un ton de plus en plus anxieux. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur cette voix. Il ne comprenait pas les mots, il ne savait pas qui parlait. Il avait froid, il avait mal et il continuait à suffoquer, incapable de reprendre son souffle.

Ainsi c'était ça, c'était ça mourir….

* * *

DAVID ET COLBY

Dépité David regardait brûler sa voiture : le département allait encore râler ! C'était la troisième qu'il abîmait ce mois-ci. Bien sûr il n'y était pour rien, mais allez donc dire ça à une poignée de bureaucrates englués dans leurs petites économies et qui n'ont jamais eu à affronter le feu d'une arme de guerre ou le jet d'une grenade dans l'habitacle de leur véhicule.

L'air goguenard de Colby le piqua au vif.

Mais, tandis qu'il cherchait une réplique cinglante à la moquerie de son coéquipier, un cri inarticulé lui parvint dans son oreillette. Il lui sembla reconnaître la voix de Don mais tellement déformée, tellement différente qu'il eut un instant d'hésitation :

- Don, est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda-t-il dans son transmetteur.

Aucune réponse. Le sourire que Colby affichait sur son visage se figea instantanément. Lui aussi avait entendu le cri, lui aussi avait cru reconnaître la voix de son supérieur.

- Don, appela-t-il à son tour. Don tu es là ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Devant le manque de réponse, David, figé prit la relève :

- Nikki ? Nikki qu'est ce qui se passe ? Nikki, Don ! Répondez bon sang !

Seul le silence répondit et les deux agents échangèrent un long regard angoissé. Puis, sans un mot, ils se ruèrent à l'arrière de la maison.

Aucun des deux n'oublieraient jamais le spectacle qui les accueillit alors.

Ils aperçurent d'abord Nikki, effondrée sur le corps d'un homme inconnu : sans doute le propriétaire des lieux. Elle ne donnait aucun signe de vie et leur cœur se serra.

Puis, tandis qu'ils approchaient d'elle, leur regard capta un second corps et il ne leur fallut qu'une fraction de seconde pour identifier Don.

Colby se précipita vers lui tandis que David, d'une voix altérée par l'émotion lançait l'alerte :

- Deux agents et un civil à terre. Envoyez des secours, d'urgence !

Puis il s'approcha de Nikki et prit son pouls carotidien d'une main experte. Il poussa un profond soupir de soulagement en sentant celui-ci puissant et régulier sous ses doigts. Apparemment la jeune femme n'était pas gravement blessée. Il la retourna sur le dos et lui ôta son gilet pare-balles pour déceler d'éventuelles blessures mais aucune trace de sang n'attira son attention et il en déduisit qu'elle avait simplement été assommée, ce qu'un rapide examen de ses mains dans sa chevelure abondante confirma bientôt lorsqu'il sentit sous ses doigts une énorme bosse qui se formait à l'arrière de la tête, presque à l'occiput. Il détourna alors son attention de la jeune femme pour se tourner vers Colby.

Celui-ci s'était accroupi à côté de Don. Son ami avait les yeux grands ouverts, comme fixés sur lui, mais il comprit vite qu'il ne le regardait pas et l'immensité de la douleur et de l'incompréhension qu'il y lut à ce moment-là lui serra le cœur.

Il remarqua la bouche ouverte qui tentait désespérément de happer l'air et comprit que son ami n'arrivait plus à respirer normalement. Puis son regard descendit le long du gilet pare-balle et se fixa soudain sur la tache rouge qui s'agrandissait juste à la lisière de celui-ci, sur la chemise blanche. Il poussa un juron en découvrant que la tache se transformait petit à petit en ruisseau et qu'une flaque de sang se formait déjà sous le blessé.

Rapidement il arracha sa veste et la plaqua sur la blessure en appuyant de toutes ses forces : il devait avant tout empêcher son ami de se vider de son sang. En même temps il lui parlait sans arrêt :

- Allez vieux, tu ne nous fais pas ça hein ! Reste avec moi, reste avec moi Don ! Fais un effort ! Respire ! Allez, respire !

Respire ! Il était évident que le malheureux ne demandait que ça, mais tout aussi évident qu'il était dans l'incapacité de le faire et que cela ajoutait à sa souffrance.

- Comment va Don ?

Il leva des yeux bouleversés sur David qui se tenait au-dessus d'eux.

- Pas fort je crois.

- Il a pris une balle ?

- Non, je n'en sais rien. Il perd énormément de sang et…

- Laisse-moi voir !

Leurs mains fébriles s'attaquèrent alors aux bandes velcro qui fermaient le gilet aux épaules et sur les côtés pour le libérer de sa protection qui n'avait pas été particulièrement efficace. Puis ils tournèrent délicatement leur ami sur le côté pour voir s'il avait une trace d'impact dans le dos : rien.

Un instant David fut tenté de demander à Colby de cesser la pression pour examiner la blessure, mais il se dit que ce geste pouvait mettre la vie de Don en danger : qu'importait par quoi il avait été touché ! Le principal était de limiter au maximum la perte sanguine, ce que Colby faisait avec beaucoup d'efficacité tout en parlant au blessé pour tenter de le maintenir conscient.

Mais David savait que, malgré ses yeux encore ouverts, Don avait sans doute déjà dérivé bien loin d'eux.

- Bon Dieu, mais que fout cette putain d'ambulance ? s'écria tout à coup Colby.

- Elle arrive, garde ton calme. Ce n'est pas de nous énerver qui arrangera les choses.

- Oui, tu as raison.

Il reporta un instant son attention sur Don, blafard, dont le souffle se faisait de plus en plus ténu :

- Allez, fais un effort mon pote. Reste avec moi. Tu n'as pas le droit de nous planter comme ça. Tiens bon vieux…

Puis, soudain, il vit David se lever :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je ne peux rien faire de plus ici. Je vais voir comment va Nikki.

- Oh oui ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Ca va aller ?

- Je pense qu'on a dû l'assommer. Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit blessée.

- C'est déjà ça, conclut Colby en reportant son regard sur Don qu'il se remit à encourager de la voix tout en continuant d'appuyer désespérément sur la blessure, constatant avec terreur que la flaque de sang n'en continuait pas moins à s'agrandir sous lui.

David retourna auprès de Nikki qui commençait à geindre et à s'agiter. Il s'aperçut alors que la propriétaire se tenait auprès de son mari qui avait repris connaissance mais semblait ne pas vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait. Le couple regardait d'un air horrifié la scène qui se déroulait devant eux. On entendait le bruit des sirènes qui s'amplifiait : enfin, les secours arrivaient.

- Ca va aller, Nikki. Reste calme.

Au moment où elle ouvrait les yeux, une équipe médicale fit irruption dans le patio. L'un des trois assistants se dirigea vers Nikki qui, dédaignant les conseils de David, tentait de s'asseoir en passant la main dans ses cheveux, tandis que les deux autres, jaugeant tout de suite la gravité de son état, allaient s'occuper de Don.

Colby s'écarta pour les laisser prendre en charge son ami dont les yeux venaient de se fermer. Il se releva et resta là, se sentant désespérément inutile tandis que les deux hommes, efficaces et sûrs d'eux passaient un tube dans la gorge du blessé, posait un pansement compressif sur la large plaie qu'ils avaient dénudée en coupant la chemise de toute façon inutilisable désormais, puis le sanglait rapidement sur une civière.

Au moment où ils l'emmenaient, Colby retrouva enfin la parole :

- Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ?

L'un des hommes se retourna vers lui :

- Peut-être oui, si nous ne perdons pas de temps !

L'agent du F.B.I. comprit le message et n'essaya pas d'en savoir plus. Une seconde équipe était arrivée qui prenait en charge Nikki et le propriétaire des lieux. La jeune femme vit passer devant elle la civière qui transportait son partenaire et son visage se figea. David le remarqua immédiatement et comprit ce qui lui passait par la tête :

- Ce n'est pas ta faute ! dit-il en posant une main compatissante sur son bras.

- Ah non ? Et la faute à qui alors ? J'étais sa partenaire, c'était à moi de veiller sur lui.

- Tu sais bien que ce n'est jamais aussi simple Nikki.

Elle hocha la tête, désespérée. Moins de six mois qu'elle était au F.B.I. et à cause d'elle l'un des meilleurs chefs de section qui soit risquait de mourir ! Beaux débuts !

D'autres agents étaient arrivés, alertés par le central et les lieux grouillaient maintenant de policiers et de techniciens en tout genre.

- David, tu devrais aller à l'hôpital. Je reste là, décida soudain Colby.

- Tu es sûr ? Théoriquement c'est à moi de rester et…

- Non, il vaut mieux que ce soit toi qui y ailles. Il faut que tu appelles Alan et Charlie. Et je préfèrerait qu'ils ne me voient pas dans cet état.

David mit un instant à comprendre ce que voulait dire son partenaire. Puis il aperçut les larges traces de sang qui maculaient son tee-shirt et qu'il s'était faites en tentant de juguler l'hémorragie de Don. Inutile en effet que le père et le frère de celui-ci comprenne de cette manière combien l'état de l'agent était sérieux.

Il soupira : il lui restait la pire des épreuves à affronter. Les traits tendus il décrocha son téléphone et forma le numéro de la maison des Eppes.

* * *

ALAN ET CHARLIE

- A vous de jouer Larry !

Alan et Larry étaient plongés dans l'une de leur plus passionnante partie d'échecs. Il faut dire que les pièces se transformaient régulièrement en gratte-ciels futuristes qui s'affrontaient dans des parcs de loisirs magnifiques où nageaient de non moins remarquables carpes koï dont le vétéran des Eppes se demandait jalousement qui avait pu trouver d'aussi parfaits spécimens.

Larry n'en finissait pas de décider s'il devait jouer la tour de verre ou le gratte-ciel en panneaux solaires et Alan s'impatientait. Comme toujours, lorsqu'il était sur le point de gagner la partie, son partenaire faisait en sorte de lui faire perdre sa concentration.

Et, pour le coup, on ne pouvait pas dire que les sifflements stridents qui sortaient de sa bouche à chaque fois qu'il remuait les lèvres étaient susceptibles de lui permettre de réfléchir sereinement. Et, bizarrement, au même moment, son visage se déformait, semblait s'éloigner de plus en plus, tandis que les sifflements, eux, devenaient de plus en plus forts, de plus en plus obsédants, finissaient par percer les voiles du rêve et du sommeil…

Alan se redressa brusquement dans son lit : le téléphone ! C'était le téléphone qui sonnait sans discontinuer depuis un moment déjà et qui venait de l'arracher à son rêve. Il jeta un coup d'œil machinal à son réveil : 3 h 00 du matin ! Qui pouvait bien l'appeler à cet heure-là ?

Et aussitôt son cœur se serra, étreint d'un mauvais pressentiment. Il n'y avait pas trente-six raisons pour qu'on lui téléphone ainsi au milieu de la nuit. Charlie et Amita dormaient tranquillement dans la chambre à côté, donc il ne s'agissait pas d'eux. Et Don… Don devait monter une planque cette nuit-là. Il l'avait fait savoir à Charlie par l'intermédiaire de Colby.

Alan se leva, le cœur battant la chamade. Avant même de décrocher il savait. Il savait que c'était LE coup de téléphone qu'il attendait depuis quinze ans maintenant, depuis que Don était un jour revenu chez eux en leur annonçant qu'il entrait au F.B.I. la semaine suivante pour suivre les dix-sept semaines de stage qui feraient de lui un agent fédéral.

Il sortit de sa chambre et s'approcha du poste de téléphone, hésitant encore à décrocher. La porte de la chambre de Charlie s'ouvrit et le mathématicien apparut, les cheveux en bataille, suivi d'Amita ensommeillée.

- Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? grogna Charlie. On ne peut plus dormir tranquille maintenant ?

Le regard angoissé de son père mit fin à sa mauvaise humeur.

- Papa ? Papa qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

Incapable de lui parler, Alan, d'un geste, lui intima l'ordre de se taire. Puis il s'approcha et prit le combiné. Il appuya sur la touche de prise de ligne et poussa un profond soupir avant d'approcher l'appareil de son oreille et de dire d'une voix qu'il ne put rendre aussi ferme qu'il le voulait :

- Oui ? Alan Eppes au téléphone.

Charlie regardait le visage de son père et il vit celui-ci blêmir tandis que ses yeux s'embuaient d'un nuage suspect. Mais le doyen des Eppes ne disait rien, se contentant d'écouter attentivement son interlocuteur.

- D'accord. Oui oui, Charlie est là, devant moi. Nous arrivons tout de suite. »

Alan raccrocha et croisa le regard interrogatif de son fils.

- Quoi ? Qui était-ce ? demanda le mathématicien.

- C'était David.

- David ?

Et déjà il savait le pourquoi de cet appel. Mais il ne voulait pas y croire : il voulait désespérément chercher une autre explication.

- Don a besoin d'un calcul, c'est ça ?

- Non Charlie. Non ce n'est pas ça !

Le mathématicien sentit soudain les doigts d'Amita se refermer avec sollicitude sur son bras : elle aussi venait de comprendre ce qui se passait. Mais il refusait encore la réalité.

- Alors quoi ? Papa !

- Charlie… Don…

Alan n'arrivait pas à formuler ses mots et, malgré son envie d'échapper encore un moment à l'indicible, Charlie comprit qu'il devait faire face :

- Il est blessé, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Lui et Nikki sont en route pour l'U.S.C.*

- Mais… Est-ce que c'est grave ?

- Je ne sais pas… Je crois oui.

Alan semblait d'un seul coup avoir perdu toutes ses forces. Charlie comprit que, cette fois-ci, c'était à lui de faire face.

- D'accord. On s'habille et on fonce. Et ça va aller, tu vas voir. Don va s'en sortir.

- Oui, appuya Amita. Si ça se trouve ce n'est pas très grave et il va se moquer de nous de nous être ainsi inquiétés pour rien.

Alan leva les yeux vers eux, reconnaissant de leurs efforts pour le distraire de ses pensées morbides. Mais lui il savait. Il savait depuis longtemps que ce jour-là arriverait.

Et maintenant qu'il était arrivé, il s'apercevait qu'aucun des mots, qu'aucun des gestes qu'il avait cru qu'il dirait et ferait alors ne lui venaient. Il se sentait simplement vide, affolé à l'idée de perdre son enfant. Et bien qu'il l'ait attendu depuis quinze ans, ce coup de téléphone le frappait en plein cœur avec la même violence que s'il l'avait pris totalement au dépourvu.

Il comprenait d'un seul coup que rien, rien ne peut vous préparer à la possibilité de perdre un enfant.

Moins d'un quart d'heure après le coup de téléphone, les trois occupants quittaient précipitamment la maison pour se diriger vers l'hôpital. Et chacun des trois, au plus profond de son cœur, émettait la même prière :

- Pourvu qu'il soit encore en vie. Pourvu que ça ne soit pas trop grave. Pourvu que tout aille bien….

*U.S.C. : Los Angeles County Medical Center


End file.
